Justyn Michael
|birth_place = Las Vegas, Nevada |death_date = |death_place = |resides = Attica, Michigan |billed = Las Vegas, Nevada |trainer = Kent Wilson |debut = November 22, 2009 |retired = }} Justyn Michael Antonie McConnell (November 12, 1991) is an American professional wrestler and American actor better known as Justyn Michael. He began his professional wrestling career in 2007 training under Kent Wilson at Adrenaline Unleashed, as one of the company's very first students. Justyn worked for several Nevada based companies in the early days of his career including Vegas Championship Wrestling, and Future Stars of Wrestling. January 2011, Justyn briefly moved to upstate New York, where he then began working for 3DW in Endicott New York under the ring name Jay Jameson. In mid 2012 Justyn returned home to Las Vegas, and reunited with local promotions as Justyn Michael. In early 2015 Justyn co-founded Extreme Ring Action, with business partner Jason Lemke. August 2015 Justyn debuted in Extreme Ring Action with a victory over former UCW-Zero Champion Big Vig. Justyn would stack up several more singles wins in the company. December 2015 at the ERA Holiday Havoc event, Justyn would defeat Sinn Bodhi to become Number One Contender for the Heavyweight Championship. March 30, 2016 at ERA's very first "Wrestlution" Super Card. Justyn would then defeat Matt Cross to become ERA Heavyweight Champion for the first time.. Rebelious Nature September 2016, it was announced Rebellious Nature Lifestyle Brand would add Justyn Michael as their very first sponsored athlete. 3DW (New York) April 2011 Justyn moved to New York and signed a wrestler's contract to 3DW. He debuted at 3DW's Born to Bleed 4-22-11 in Sidney, New York in a tag team match, teaming with Joey Image to take on The Gods of Destruction. Justyn tagged in Joey hoping for a hot tag from his fresh partner. Joey instead of attacking the other team turned around and tagged Justyn back into the match. This caused instant heat on Joey from the crowd. The God's of Destruction then hit several double team moves on Justyn for the win.He worked 3DW's "Shocker" event in June 2011 teaming with Chris Knievil and Johnny Kadilac to take on The Hilbilies and Super Bad. This would be his last match for the company. Extreme Ring Action In early 2015, Justyn co-founded Extreme Ring Action with business partner Jason Lemke. On August 2, 2015 Extreme Ring Action (ERA) held its first event. Justyn made his in ring return at ERA "Extreme Arrival" defeating Big Vig in a one on one contest. August 17 of 2015, ERA announced Justyn as a trainer at the ERA Wrestling Academy. November 2015 ERA held a charity event for veterans at the American Legion Post 8 I'm Las Vegas, where Justyn alongside Austin Hale would defeat Michael Hyde and Paranormal (Better known as The Afflicted) On December 27, 2015, Justyn allied himself with Michael Hyde, and Paranormal, taking lead of their stable called "The Afflicted". That same night "The Afflicted" helped Justyn score a pin fall victory over Sinn Bodhi. The win over Sinn Bodhi, would make Justyn number one contender for the ERA Heavyweight Championship. On March 28, 2016, Matt Cross defeated Justyn to retain the title, until general manager David Steele restarted the match, taking a heel turn,and allowing Justyn to attack Cross from behind. This would lead to Justyn getting a dirty pin fall victory over Matt Cross to become ERA Heavyweight Champion. Later that week, Justyn defended the title against Sinn Bodhi at the 2016 "Extreme Thing" sports and music festival. The company later went on hiatus due to personal issues between the founders. Jason Lemke would leave the company, and Justyn would become full owner of Extreme Ring Action. At that time Justyn decided to vacate the ERA Heavyweight Championship, and take the company in a new direction. Extreme Ring Action would return in January 2017 with H&R Block as an official sponsor. ERA was the main attraction at the H&R Block "Block Party" event in Las Vegas, NV on January 21, 2017. It was at that event ERA began filming their own local television series titled "Fury TV". In the debut episode of "Fury TV" Justyn would have a brutal natch with Looney Bin Dudley. The match ended in a "No Contest" after both men were attacked by Michael Hyde. In March 2017 Justyn Michael announced that he, his family, and his company would be moving to the state of Michigan. June 23, 2018 Justyn announced that Extreme Ring Action would debut in Michigan with an event called "Extreme Revival". Justyn added to the announcement by stating former ERA Heavyweight Champion Matt Cross would receive another shot at the title. In a Kaos Theory TV Q&A Justyn stated that he would return to the ring to wrestle for other Independent Promotions, however he would no longer be an active wrestler on Extreme Ring Action's roster. Instead it is expected that Justyn have a "General Manager" type of role in future Extreme Ring Action events. Noize TV At the 2016 Extreme Thing Sports & Music Festival in Las Vegas, NV, Justyn would debut in his first scene with Noize TV. Alongside Michael Hyde, Justyn defeated Noize TV hosts Shay and Stiffy, in what was a terribly hilarious match. This spot aired Noize TV's first televised episode on KGNG Las Vegas. Justyn returned to Noize TV on Episode 4. "Para-Wrestling Activities" where he starred in an entire episode, and defeated his his own wrestling students James Mulford and Riley Lara at Tonopah, Nevada's Clown Motel after their bodies were taken over by spirits. Justyn appeared on "Haunted & Alone" a Paranormal podcast, where the NoizeTV producers announced him as the Undisputed Champion of the Underworld. Justyn would take the lead role in the show for an entire season after that. In March 2017 Justyn would part ways with Noize TV when he moved to Michigan. Kaos Theory In April 2017, Justyn would move to Attica, Michigan and begin his own television series called "Kaos Theory" which is a comedy series, and roughly a spin-off of Noize TV, as it follows a similar story line. In the show Justyn takes the role of Champ Fisher, a man on the run from the Las Vegas police department that finds himself working for a criminal mastermind. In episode two of Kaos Theory, he introduced Leslie Jade who would go onto Co-Star in the show alongside him. Personal life Justyn spent several years working in and around the tattoo industry. He has decorated a large part of his body with tattoos, including full color portraits of his favorite wrestlers and inspirations covering most of his left leg. On the left side of his neck McConnell has the word "Je t'aime" (French for I love you) tattooed. This represents a close personal friend of his named Zoey, a talented artist that passed away in a traffic accident. Zoey loved the word, and incorporated it into many of her pieces. In early 2018 Justyn began having health issues that would lead to him changing his entire lifestyle. He became straight edge, and began an extremely strict diet. After losing over 75 pounds, Justyn returned to Professional Wrestling training. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*Tombstone Piledriver :*Hammered (Headlock Driver) :*Deadline (Flying Clothesline to Seated Opponent) :*Sit-out Spinebuster *'Nicknames' :*"DreamKiller" :*"The Nightmare" :*"The Maniacal" *'Stables/Tag Teams' :*Nightmare Creatures :*The Connection :*The Afflicted Championships and accomplishments *'Noize TV' :*Undisputed Underworld Championship (1 time) (Seasons 1-3) *'Extreme Ring Action' :*ERA Heavyweight Championship (1 time *'American Xtreme Professional Wrestling' :*AXPW Hardcore Championship (1 time) *'Managers' :*Vegas Nick :*Kaylee James :*Michael Hyde *'Themes' :*"I created a Monster" by The Animal In Me. :*"My Dick" by Mickey Avalon External links Official Kaos Theory website www.kaostheory.tv Category:1991 births Category:2009 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Nevada wrestlers Category:Vegas Championship Wrestling current roster Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers